Many variants of angle brackets are already known, e.g., from the publication "Bosch, Flexible Automation, Basic Mechanical Elements", volume 1996/97, pages 3-1 through 3-25.
To form partitions or safety walls, which are supposed to protect a hazardous area from unauthorized entry or access, the known angle brackets are mounted on supporting sections to attach framework constructions in the form of safety screens or safety panels, for example, on these supporting sections. In this regard, known angle brackets have the disadvantage of relatively low stability. Notching effects at the transition point of the two legs of an angle bracket allow only relatively lightweight framework constructions to be attached.